


A Competent Assistant

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat + 1 crack RPF with Cate Blanchett.  It is a sin, I am going to hell, and you are all coming with me.  Do enjoy!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara scurried down Rue D’Antibes, trying hard to not get frantic and almost crashing into a number of impeccably dressed, probably-famous people strolling at leisurely paces down the boulevard.  She was looking for the Chanel store, and was quite sure that Cat told her this was where it would be.  Somehow, she’d failed to pack those beautiful black pumps with the gold heels that she’d left by the door and so Kara was stuck running out with Cat’s credit card for another pair before the evening’s festivities began.

 _Was that Martin Scorsese?_ she wondered as she zipped past a sharp-eyed, elderly man with white hair.  It was entirely reasonable, after all.  The sky was impossibly blue, the palms were swaying, the crowds were buzzing, it was May, and this was Cannes.  Even in her haste, it was hard to ignore the beautiful, mild breezes coming off of the tourmaline-colored bay.  This was her first May working for Cat, and she was still in slight disbelief that she was being allowed to accompany her boss.  But Cat was insistent that she absolutely needed her assistant, and Kara was not about to turn down an all-expense-paid trip to the French Riviera, even if most of it was going to involve running around after her boss just the same as she’d be doing in National City.

To her relief, she found the shop, and walked in, suddenly wondering how in the hell she was going to communicate exactly what she needed, when an absurdly beautiful, stylish, tanned brunette greeted her with a smile, and asked “ _Puis-je vous aider?_ ”, and Kara, to her own surprise, opened her mouth and answered, “ _Oui, je cherche une paire de chaussures noires au talons d'or?_ ”

_What the hell?_

She was sure the bewilderment showed on her face as the salesgirl showed her a few different pairs that fit the description, Kara found the ones that were identical to the ones Cat had left in National City, and she conducted the entire transaction in French with no difficulty whatsoever.  Boy, she was going to have some questions for her computer mom when she got home.

*****

She came running into the plush, gold and plum-toned lobby of the Majestic Barriére hotel, the Chanel bag dangling from her arm.  Cat was still in the lobby, apparently trying to argue with the desk clerk about something to do with her suite.  Kara went running up to her and breathlessly held up the bag.

Cat snatched it away from her.  “Thank you, Kiera.”

“Is something wrong, Cat?”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “I distinctly said that I did NOT want a smoking room and that I wanted the suite with the ocean views.  I have a smoking suite with ocean views.”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to smoke in it,” Kara ventured.

“Yes, but it _smells_ like smoke,” Cat answered impatiently.  “It reeks like Carter’s father after a bender.”

Kara turned to the desk clerk and began wrangling with him in French, and it took several minutes, but after some negotiating, they had come to an arrangement.  Since there were no other suites available the weekend of Cannes, obviously, Cat’s belongings would be stowed temporarily in Kara’s single room one floor down, and the suite would be aired and cleaned, and whatever furnishings could be temporarily swapped from their supplies would swapped, and he was fairly sure they had a fresh mattress they could put in.  It would not be a pristine non-smoking room but it would surely be bearable.  And besides, the suite they had given Cat was one of the only ones with a hot tub on its terrace, surely madame did want to give that up?

It was … weird.  But Kara was getting used to the fact that she was able to do it.

She turned around to announce her success, to find Cat looking at her with something like annoyance.  Glaring at her in fact.  “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you spoke French?”  she demanded.

Kara shrugged.  She doubted Cat would believe, _I didn’t know._  “I forgot?” she answered unconvincingly.  In the face of Cat’s clearly dissatisfied stare, she added, “I, uh … I took it in high school… I guess it just came back from hearing it, you know?”

A standoff followed that felt overlong, and Kara’s mouth grew dryer by the moment.  Then she heard a low, smoky female voice, rich, lightly accented, and far too playful, from behind them:  “Oh, come now, Cat, I’m sure whatever she’s done isn’t deserving of such a death glare.”

Kara saw the suspicion melt away as Cat, too, recognized the voice.   _Great_ , Kara thought, _the one person in the world who gives me worse jitters than Cat Grant._

They both turned to see her standing there, that perpetually amused, feline look on her face, blonde hair looking sun-kissed and wind-ruffled, but as if the wind were an excellent French hairdresser who’d lovingly taken its time to get the breezy look just so.  

In a heartbeat, Cat’s entire posture changed from rigid and put-off to relaxed and flirty.  A hand planted itself on her hip and she tossed her chin.  “Honestly, Cate, you have no idea.”

Kara struggled to make eye contact with Cate Blanchett, Cat’s old friend (and maybe more, if her suspicions were correct), without blushing furiously.  She was pretty sure she was failing.  “Hi Ms. Blanchett,” she managed, somehow, despite her mouth feeling like it was full of cotton.  It wasn’t just the sheer star power; Kara had managed to hold it together around a number of her boss’s celebrity acquaintances.  It wasn’t even the fact that Cate Blanchett’s performance in “Elizabeth”, which Kara watched for school when she was 16, was the first time she remembered specifically feeling attracted to a woman.  It was that Cate Blanchett was the absolute worst, most brazen, most horrendous flirt on the face of God’s green earth.

“What did you do, you poor darling?” she asked Kara, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look that made her feel like she was the only person in the entire room.

“Nothing, I just … I just fixed her room problem,” Kara told her weakly.

“In French!”  Cat exclaimed, remembering that she was annoyed about it.

“Mmm, sounds dreadful,” Cate responded.  She leaned in and stage-whispered conspiratorially, “If you ever want to get away from this slave driver, you know, I could use a competent assistant.”

Kara was ready to die, right there, where she stood, without so much as a “by-your-leave.”  

“Oh, no you don’t,” Cat shot back with a warning tone that was mostly, but not entirely, playful.  “I had to search high and low for this one.”

They exchanged a long glare, which dissolved into smiles, and then an embrace, and then kisses on both cheeks.  

“It’s been too long, Cat, darling,” Cate sighed, now seeming to forget that Kara existed as she looked warmly at Cat.

“Oh knock it off, Catie,” Cat shot back, but looking at her just as affectionately. “You actors are so dramatic.  You saw me two months ago when you were in National City for that film junket.”

“Three months,” Cate corrected her, “and all you managed was a lunch.  And it was interrupted by a … what was it?”

“An earthquake,”  Cat supplied dryly.  “Next time I’ll ask them to hold off till you leave town.”

Kara’s brain ached..  Surely there had to be some sort of local safety ordinances about how many hot blonde women with this much power and charisma were allowed in an enclosed space.

Cate Blanchett had visited Cat at the office in National City a total of twice since Kara had been working there, and had made a stammering, babbling mess of Kara both times, and it was clearly a source of irritation for Cat.  But maybe the rules would be different at Cannes.  Who knew?

Cat and Cate went off for an early dinner.  Cate had extended a perfunctory invitation to Kara, but Kara was pretty sure she was supposed to say no, and politely declined, saying she had to do Ms. Grant’s schedule and make sure the suite would be ready for her by the time she returned from dinner.  That was all true, anyway.  

****

The hotel had actually done a pretty serviceable job, Kara thought with satisfaction, of getting Cat’s suite to something she could tolerate.  She was pretty pleased with herself for having worked it out.  She was stretched out on the bed in her room, and a moment of annoyance washed over her.  Why the hell was she so bent on making Cat Grant happy anyway?  But it quickly ebbed away, because she knew the answers and didn’t feel like dealing with them.  They started with Cat’s wits and ended with her legs in a skirt and heels and there was a whole lot in between she couldn’t bear to dwell on.

Her phone buzzed, a text from Cat letting her know that she was back up in her suite and wasn’t to be bothered until the morning unless the hotel was on fire or something was wrong with Carter. _Fine with me,_ Kara thought. _I suppose I’ll watch some French television, since I apparently speak French._

Kara glanced up, though, and noticed that hanging on the back of the door, was Cat’s smallest bag, the one containing her essentials. Somehow it had gotten left behind when they brought her other bags up.  She’d want that.  Sooner than later.  Cat had seen to it that Kara had a copy of the key to her suite, maybe she could just open the door and deposit it inside.

She went to Cat’s room and hovered outside the door for a moment, then reluctantly sighing, lowered the filters on her hearing to see if she could get some inkling of what was happening inside.  If she heard the shower, or snoring, she could easily deposit the bag inside the door and scamper away and it would be a non-issue.  

She listened for a moment, and heard nothing.  Maybe Cat was a quiet sleeper.  She thought she could hear some slow shifting of bed springs.  Probably rolling around in her sleep.  She very gingerly, very quietly, opened the door to the room.  The lights were mostly out in the large, airy living area.  She could see lights dotting the bay, ships floating dreamily on its surface.  She glanced around and saw Cat’s other bags piled near one of the arm chairs.  She floated quietly into the room with the intent to deposit it with the others.

But then she heard a low chuckle from behind the bedroom door.  And she knew it wasn’t Cat.  She froze.

 _I shouldn’t look,_ she thought.   _I really, really ought to just float right back out that door._

But she let the filters on her vision down, and let herself look through the wall of the bedroom.   _Just for a second,_ she promised herself, _and then I’ll go…_

She could see them, naked and half uncovered in the king size bed, and her ears picked up their quiet murmuring to each other in between hot kissing and a bit of rolling around.  Kara wouldn’t have imagined Cate’s voice could possibly sound any sexier than it did normally, but damned if it didn’t.  And Cat… Kara had never heard her sound quite like… this.  

“You know,” Cate was murmuring as she lay on top of Cat, stringing little kisses down her neck, “I read that piece you did on Taymor’s ‘A Doll’s House’ and I think you’re fucking wrong.”

There was a pause as Cat drew a breath, Cate’s mouth hitting someplace sensitive that Kara couldn’t quite see.  She saw Cat brace her leg to one side and push them over, rolling on top of Cate and straddling her waist for a moment.  “Overstaged crap,” she heard Cat whisper back.  “I stand by it.”  She ran a finger down Cate’s cheek, dipped it into her mouth for a moment, and then continued tracing it down to her chest.

“Big staging doesn’t always have to mean overstaged,” Cate was sighing, without much conviction, as Cat’s fingers played over her breasts.  Kara could see even through the wall that her nipples were stiff under Cat’s touch.

Cat began to slide down Cate’s body, dragging lips and teeth and tongue along her skin.  She lingered at her ribs for a moment.  “It always means that if it’s a fucking Ibsen play,” she whispered, and spent a moment sucking the skin there until she got the little moan she was looking for.

Kara had promised herself she would just leave, but she couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t stop listening.  She could feel her heart thudding in her chest, hear her blood roaring in her ears, knew she should leave but couldn’t look away.  They were exactly the way she’d have imagined them together, and it left her too turned on to think clearly.  All she wanted at this moment was to keep watching, wondering which one of them she’d rather be.  Listening to Cate’s low, sexy voice continue to poke at Cat with gentle criticisms and japes until Cat felt moved to shut her up, one way or another.  She was getting wetter with each passing second, and feeling increasingly guilty, but she couldn’t stop now.  She stood there, hovering soundlessly two inches off the floor, her cheeks flushed with arousal, watching the two hottest women she’d ever met in her life having the kind of sex she’d always wished she’d get to have someday, and she couldn’t tear herself away from it.  

After some minutes of rolling around and more verbal jousting, Cate had found her way down the bed and had rested her head on Cat’s inner thigh, doing what looked and sounded like a pretty incredible of job of going down on Cat, if her moaning and back-arching and sheet-grabbing was any indication.  

It was more than Kara could stand.  Her hand slid into the waistband of her capris, and started touching herself, her hand unconsciously following the rhythm of Cat’s hips as she watched them through the wall.  Her nervousness and tension and desire were so concentrated that they were like a drug, and rubbing herself quickly than she ever had, she came so fast she even surprised herself, convulsing in mid-air a few moments before Cat did.

Cat was a loud one when she came.  Kara wouldn’t have figured.  

She drifted back toward the door to exit the suite. _What did I just do?_ she thought, suddenly horrified with herself.  She had never, _would_ never, use her powers that way.  She needed to get out of here.  She drifted quickly out the door and, in her haste, slammed it behind her.

****

Cate sat up, startled.  

Cat pulled her back down.  “It was probably just my assistant dropping something off.  She’s the only one who has a key.”

Cate smiled a slow, mischievous smile.  

Cat knew that look.  “No.”

“Cat….”

Cat crossed her arms.  “Absolutely not.”

Cate nudged at Cat’s thigh.  “You want to.”

“I do not.”

“Cat, you get so jealous when I flirt with her.  Of course you want to.”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “I don’t even know if she’s interested in women.”

Cate shrugged, her lips pursed in a naughty curlicue.  “Does it really matter if she’s interested in women?  Even she wouldn’t pass on you AND me.”

“You have a point,” Cat acknowledged.  “It’s still a terrible idea.”

“It’s a wonderful idea. She’s delectable. Adorable.  Stop making excuses and get her back up here.”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “Sleeping with one’s assistant, how cliche.”

“Opening up a young girl’s world,” Cate countered, her voice full of drama.  “How inspiring.”

Cat folded her arms.  “You’re crazy.”

“And she’s tasty.”  She snatched Cat’s phone off the nightstand and handed it to her.   “Get her back up here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sinning continues

Kara lay flopped on her bed, tingling, shame-filled, flushed, sick, and high.  She felt so badly about what she’d just done she almost wanted to call Cat and confess right now.  Of course, that would probably do nothing but get her fired.

But she couldn’t get the image out of her head of Cat Grant shuddering and moaning on the bed with, of all people, Cate Blanchett, the towering lady-crush of Kara’s teen years, lying between her legs, making a complete mess of her.  She still couldn’t begin to tell who she’d rather be in that situation.  

Her phone buzzed.  It was a text from Cat.  She gulped.  She knew.  Somehow she knew that they’d been watched and she was firing her right now, via text.  With shaking hands, she opened the text.  It said:

_Kara, I thought I heard the door, I’m guessing it was you.  I’m still up, why don’t you come back up?  There’s an unopened bottle of Veuve Cliquot, and Cate’s still here._

Not what she was expecting.  But not good either.  How could she possibly face them both after what she’d just seen?  There was no way she’d be able to keep the shame and nervousness off of her face.  She needed to sleep it off and hopefully not dream about it and pretend it never happened and never think about it again.

She texted back:  
 _Thanks Cat, but I’m a little tired, I really need to just turn in._

A moment later, the phone buzzed again:  
 _Don’t be such a pussy._

Kara frowned.    
 _Excuse me?_

The phone buzzed.  Kara hesitated before picking it up. _  
Sorry, that was Cate.  She thinks she’s fucking funny.  Just come up.  You’re in Cannes, Kara.  Have a drink, enjoy my views for a few minutes and then you can go if you want._

Kara sighed.  Cat was insisting and Kara couldn’t ever say no when she was insisting.  
 _I’ll be right up._

****

When she entered the suite, and gently shut the door behind her, she was expecting to find the lights on, and the two of them seated out in the living area near the window, opening this alleged bottle of champagne.  But it was still dark, and they were nowhere to be seen.  “Cat…?”  she called nervously.

“In here, Kara,” Cat’s voice came from the bedroom.  She heard Cate’s distinctive chuckle.

A quick glance through the wall revealed that they were in not much different condition than they were when she was up here before.  “Um… are you… uh, are you sure?”

“Absolutely, my dear, come in,” Cate’s voice drifted out to her, and those tones made Kara’s knees weak.  She walked into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, hovering uncertainly.

They looked like a pair of slender, golden-haired queens, holding court in Cat’s gigantic bed with it’s gigantic mattress and thousand-thread-count sheets.  They were almost like bookends except where they differed; Cat’s gaze was aggressive, Cate’s seductive.  Cat was earthy, Cate was otherworldly.  But they were both looking at her like she was something to eat.  Kara was speechless.  She’d expected the rules to be a little different at Cannes, but not this different.  “Um … didn’t you… say something about… a bottle of champagne?” she floundered.  Not that she had the slightest interest in champagne but she needed something to say.

Cat gestured to an ice bucket beside the bed, where there was indeed a bottle of Veuve sitting in it, with some glasses next to it.  “Help yourself.”

Kara was smoothing her palms against her pants repeatedly, trying to deal with the problem that they were sweating more than she could remember apart from times when she was stopping trains with them and things like that.  She was trying not to look at her boss ( _her goddamn boss!_ ) and Cate ( _Cate Fucking Blanchett!_ ), while also trying not to look like she was trying not to look at them, and she wound up deciding to really, really focus on the silver ice bucket with the champagne in it.

“You seem nervous, Kara, darling,” Cate’s voice brushed like velvet across the back of her neck.  “Are you alright?”

Kara began making a valiant effort to peel the gold foil off the top of the champagne bottle, but her fingers were terribly shaky.  “Um… I’m ok..” she squeaked.  “I um, sort of thought you two would have more clothes on, you know, so…”

They know, she thought miserably.  They know I was watching them and now they’re just screwing with me, trying to make me suffer.

“Ugh,” Cat sighed.  “Well, you are a little overdressed.”

Whatever blood was left in her fingers, left them.  She flushed a red that was nearly as red as the cape to her super suit, which was packed away in her suitcase.  She hadn’t worn it under her clothes but she had packed it just in case, because, well, you never knew.  “Miss Grant… If this is a joke or something…” she whispered pleadingly, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to say, “I know you were out there and I’m really upset.”

But it never came.  Instead, Cat looked her over with those dark eyes, that were looking so very warm just now, and inviting her to do things she knew she probably shouldn’t.  “Just get into the bed, Kara,” she said, softly, but with a tone that said it wasn’t really a request.  

“Cat,” Cate scolded.  “Look, she’s trembling, you really have to be a bit more gentle.”  She lightly tossed the covers back and Kara’s heart went into her throat because there was a whole lot of gorgeous, naked movie star, right in front of her.  She was frozen in utter disbelief as Cate rose lazily from the bed and stood up, took the few steps required to close the distance between them, and laid her soft, cool, perfectly manicured hands on both of Kara’s flaming cheeks.

“Miss… Miss Blanchett…”  Kara squeaked.  She felt that gaze, those clear eyes, intelligent and seductive, appraising her face.

“Now, Kara, dear, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, isn’t that right, Cat?”

“Of course,” Cat answered quickly, but a little impatiently.

“Would you like to come to bed with us?” Cate pursued, stroking her fingers down Kara’s neck.

Kara nodded dumbly, her pulse drumming away at triple-time.  

“You’re just a bit nervous, then, aren’t you, dear?”  Her voice, still gentle, became teasing and playful again, in that way that reduced Kara to a shivering bundle of nerves.  Her fingers undid just the top button of Kara’s button-down shirt.  

Kara nodded again.  “I think I’m going to faint if I don’t sit down,” she whispered, her breath shaky and shallow.

Cate guided her to the bed, smiling tenderly at her, the whole time her blue eyes focused on Kara’s face.  “We’re going to take very good care of you, aren’t we, Cat?”

“Of course we are,” Cat responded.

Kara found herself lying between them, hardly able to comprehend what was happening as they took their time undressing her.  Cat worked on the buttons on her shirt, Cate slipped off her shoes, and then tugged at the waistband of her pants.  Kara cooperatively lifted her hips and watched her khaki pants disappear away down her body and then heard them land softly in a pile at the foot of the bed somewhere.

She still shook a little.  “I-I’ve never done this before,” she whispered.

Cat smirked.  “Color me shocked.”

Cate gave her a reproachful look.  “Cat,” was all she said, and shook her head.  She leaned down to kiss Kara, once, lightly, on the cheek, and then reached for her glasses.

Kara’s hands flew up to grab her wrist.  “Wait…” she pleaded.  

“You don’t need to see, dear,” Cat reassured her, stroking her shoulder.

Kara licked her lips, a futile gesture since her mouth was so dry it really didn’t make much difference.  What if she recognized her?  What if they both recognized her?  Cat’s mouth began nibbling at the tendon on her neck and she instantly decided it didn’t matter.  She was never going to have a chance like this again.  She closed her eyes.

She didn’t see who pulled her glasses off, and who took her hair out of its tidy little braid, and who was kissing her jawline while they did this, but when she opened her eyes, Cate was looking at her with a very satisfied smile.  “You see, Cat?  Gorgeous.”

Cat nodded in agreement.

She looked between them and they were both gazing at her with her hair fanned out in waves on the pillow, looking extremely pleased with what they saw.  She felt one, then the other, each lay a warm thigh over hers, their smooth, gentle hands stroking her – neck, shoulders, thighs, belly.  She wanted to feel every moment of it.  She struggled to find the place in her mind where every moment of this pleasure would sear itself onto her nerves to be remembered, but not lower her resistance so much that she ended up losing control of herself and hurting one of them or destroying the furniture.  She really hoped she didn’t destroy any furniture.

Cate leaned down and kissed her mouth, and Kara felt herself fall open for her.  God, she smelled like jasmine and her lips were silky and tasted like honey and felt like something Kara could fall into and never climb out of.  How on earth did Cat ever manage to kiss this woman and then do anything else with her life?  When Cate pulled away, smiling at her, Kara almost whimpered.  Cat’s hand on her chin gently turned Kara’s head, and she was looking into her boss’s face, and it was unapologetically lustful.  

Cat kissed her, and it was entirely different.  Her scent was lavender and her mouth was peppermint and her kiss was hotter, deeper, and more demanding, with her hand lightly but firmly gripping Kara’s jaw.  And just as she’d thought a moment ago that she hadn’t wanted Cate’s kiss to ever end, she now felt just as lost in Cat’s.  She was in trouble, she knew it, but there was sure as hell no turning back now.  

As she gave herself up to Cat’s mouth, pushing back against it, feeling their tongues teasing and colliding with each other, she felt Cate’s lips, full and luscious, working their way down her neck and then along the lacy edge of her bra.  

Cat pulled back.  “Tell us, Kara.”

“Hm?” Kara managed, barely coherent.

“Who’s a better kisser?  Me or her?”

She felt Cate’s mouth leave her skin as they looked at her, full of mischief and waiting for her answer.  “I can’t decide,” Kara said breathlessly after a moment.  “I think I need to try both again.”

Her hostesses were pleased to oblige her.  

“Well?”  Cat demanded.

“I can’t pick.”

“But you have to,” Cate pressed.

“I can’t,” Kara moaned.

“I think we need to escalate matters,” Cat decided, and slid her hands around Kara’s ribs, unhooked her bra, and tossed it over the side of the bed like so much flotsam and jetsam.

A fresh tremor went through Kara as she realized that this was indeed happening.  It wasn’t a dream.  She wasn’t going to wake up before the good bit.  She gave out a small groan as first Cat’s, then Cate’s mouth, closed around each of her nipples.  She tried to manage her sensitivity but it was so tempting to keep it high; with tiny teeth nips and sucking that alternated between rough and gentle on her right side, and slow, soft licking that circled from the underside of her breast to the tip of her nipple on the left… it was impossible not to want to feel every last bit of it.  And it was impossible not to moan, though she did her best to keep it low.

And then things stopped again.  “Well?”  Cat demanded.

Kara moaned.  “Please, don’t make me choose, I can’t!”

It was an extension of the friendly competitiveness that permeated all of their relationship, she realized.  As the heat grew restless and desperate between her legs, she realized she had never been so glad to be caught in the middle of something.

Cat’s hand roved down to the waistband of Kara’s panties.  “The last bastion of your decency, Kara,” she remarked, tugging at them in a way that seemed almost non-committal.

“Are you prepared to relinquish it?” Cate purred, looking like she perfectly well knew the answer.

“I might die a little,” Kara panted, “but yes.”

“Are you sure?” Cat pressed.  She slid her hand down between Kara’s legs and Kara knew that her underwear was pretty much soaked.  She could tell from the impressed look on Cat’s face, though whether she was impressed by Kara’s wetness or her own handiwork or both, Kara couldn’t tell.  “I feel like we could accomplish a lot, just… like… this…”  She started stroking Kara through the wet fabric and Kara shuddered at that first firm press of Cat’s fingers against her clit.  

This was the first moment when Kara began to worry about keeping her control.  She stretched her arms up above her head and grabbed onto the headboard. _Don’t break,_ she mentally begged it.   _Please, don’t break._   Her silent prayers to the headboard increased in intensity as Cate’s mouth found her breast again, subjecting it to the same gentle devouring she had just done.  

And then it changed, and she groaned out loud.  Cat was leaving hot little bites all down her throat and chest, and Cate was stroking her.  She was dimly aware of some silent exchange between the two older women, and then she heard Cat’s voice in her ear.  “Are you comfortable, Kara?”

She said my name right, Kara silently rejoiced.  But all that came out of her mouth was a moaned, “Uh-huh.”

“Good,” Cat said, her usual briskness softened a bit.  “Now tell us… who’s better?”

Kara just moaned again.  “Come on, Miss Grant….”

She heard the two of them chuckle at the fact that Kara had addressed her as Miss Grant despite being naked in between the two of them.  But she couldn’t help it.  It was just what had felt natural.  

“Well,” Cate sighed after a moment, “there’s only one way to settle this.”

“What’s that?” Kara asked, almost fearing the answer because it was likely to make her heart just flat-out stop beating.

“We’ll just have to see who gets the loudest noises out of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sinning and a bit of romance too :)

Well, Kara thought gamely, at least she officially didn’t have to worry about being quiet anymore.  

She gripped the headboard, relieved at the idea that since she could make noise, maybe she wouldn’t break anything.  She lifted her head to watch Cat peel the pink cotton panties off her and then admired her small, slender body slinking back up the bed, every bit suiting her name.   _Cat._  

Cat, curling up next to her and taking her chin in hand again, tasting her mouth.  “Now we’ll see,” she murmured between deep kisses.  “Won’t we.”

She felt Cate’s hands –she knew them now– cool, smooth, bracing against her thighs.  And then, it was impossible, but Kara felt her mouth, her lush, pink mouth that had tasted of honey, now kissing her hot, aching sex.  She felt her tongue, urging her open a little at a time, tempting her so that she felt as if her pussy was opening on its own, flowering under her mouth. She moaned, long and low, and Cat kissed her to muffle it.

“I want to see…” she panted.  She needed to look.  She needed to believe what was happening.  Cat, accommodatingly, rearranged herself, shifting behind Kara and sliding a firm thigh underneath her head, so that she could lean back and relax and watch the golden-haired movie star laying slow, easy, but utterly purposeful kisses between her legs, her tongue working softly up and over her clit, teasing it, dipping in, pulling away, making Kara’s nerves follow its touch with the hunger of an addict.  Kara watched the play of the room’s low light on Cate’s hair (how was it perfect, even now?  How?) and nearly had a stroke when those blue eyes looked up at her, and those luscious lips smiled at her in a way that said she knew exactly what Kara was feeling, exactly what those kisses were doing to her, exactly how much she was enjoying watching.

When Cat’s hands reached down, and took Kara’s breasts in hand, Kara closed her eyes again.  She struggled to raise her filters just a little, to ease the impact of so much sensation, but it was too beautiful.  Cate’s mouth, Cat’s fingers, her thumbs working over her hard nipples.  When a gentle finger slipped inside her, moving at a cross-rhythm to the pace of Cate’s tongue, Kara’s groans came louder and longer, came as though the sound were emanating from her entire body.  And when she finished, she came as if in slow motion.  She felt adrift in her own body, felt the waves of release moving deep and slow through her whole body, felt the licking slow down but not stop, carrying her through to the other side of an orgasm that seemed to last an hour.  She felt Cat’s mouth cover hers, trying to quiet her moaning a little bit, though her success was debatable.

“I’ve never seen you look so delicious,” Cat whispered as she was winding down.  It almost made Kara come again.

She opened her eyes to find Cate looking at Cat with sparkling eyes, her lips curled in a triumphant, taunting smile.  She looked back at Kara, and smiled warmly.  “Well done, Kara,” she remarked in an almost congratulatory tone.

 _Someone should be congratulating me,_ Kara thought, _for having an orgasm that big._

But all that her face could express was a kind of stunned joy, and all her mouth could manage to say was, “Uh-huh.”

“Alright, now, Kara,” Cat said softly, “my turn.”

“What?”

But Cat and Cate were already switching places, grinning at each other and at Kara.

“Wait, I need a minute,” Kara began to protest.  She was already wrung out, dripping wet, overstimulated, and pushing her luck.  But her affectionate hostesses were impatient, eager to watch another spectacular orgasm.  And how could she deny them, really?  She released the headboard for a moment and stretched her arms.

Cate lifted Kara’s head and placed an extra pillow behind it while Cat repositioned herself.  “Good girl,” she sighed, her lips brushing a sensitive spot on Kara’s ear.

Kara shivered a little.

“Was that Russian?” Cate asked softly.

“Huh?  Was what Russian?” Kara was bewildered.

“I thought I heard you at the end there, moaning something in Russian.”

But the conversation ended with Cat leaning down and starting to devour Kara without warning, beginning again the cycle of moaning and thrusting and headboard grabbing and dissolving into a mess of quaking and exposed nerves.  Where Cate had been teasing and tormenting, Cat was driven and hungry and almost rough, but Kara loved it.  The question about Russian, though, had her worried.  She couldn’t lose herself that way again.  “Cat,” she sighed, and to ground herself in where she was and who was fucking her, she tangled her fingers in Cat’s hair, taking care to be gentle, moving herself against Cat’s mouth.

Cat ate Kara’s pussy like she didn’t even care whether Kara liked it or not.  She went at her like it was a mission, like she was hungry for it.  Her tongue was as hot and aggressive as Cate’s was soft and teasing, and Kara was sweating and grinding herself against it.  She let go of Cat’s hair and grabbed the headboard again, afraid that this time she might not be able to control her grip, particularly if she was going to try and avoid losing herself so much she started lapsing into languages she was pretty sure she didn’t know.  She felt Cate’s cool hands on her face, her soft lips on her ear and neck and chest.  She felt herself, unbelievably, hurtling toward another orgasm, Cat pulling her there with her hot mouth.  She heard her voice moaning Cat’s name, the pitch of it higher each time until her whole body became a giant knot of pleasure that seized so tight she swore she heard it crack out loud, and then unraveled.

She let go of the bed, but couldn’t open her eyes for a few minutes.  She just lay there, basking in their attentions as they both curled up on either side of her, stroking her skin, whispering little things like, “Mm, perfect,” and “Yes, lovely,” and “Oh, gorgeous.”  They took turns kissing her and her head spun a little as she tasted herself on both their mouths.  

Finally, she managed to open her eyes and look them.

They smiled at her and then at each other.  “She was louder for me,” Cate decided after a moment.

“Mm, yes,”  Cat acknowledged.  “But I made her break the bed.”

Kara looked above her head with a horrified look.  That hadn’t been some figurative, metaphorical crack of tension in her body, that had been the actual crack of the actual headboard popping off a couple of its bolts.  It now leaned forward over the bed as if it were slightly drunk.

“Oh, noooo,” Kara wailed quietly.

Cat laughed.  “Kara, this was backup furniture, wasn’t it?  They probably put some half broken bullshit in here.”  

Cate was just as amused at the panic in Kara’s face.  “Honestly, Cat, even if they charge you for the bed, it was worth it.  I’ll split it with you if you like.”  Her smile was like a thousand-watt bulb.

But it was Cat’s face that Kara couldn’t stop staring at.  She’d never seen her show such warmth, never seen her face lit with such merriment, such desire, such affection.  Cate Blanchett was always beautiful, but that was nothing new.  This was a side of Cat that she’d never dreamed was there.

She was reluctant to stop fretting, because it was in her nature, but she wanted a nap so badly.  It was so warm in this big, soft bed, and she was so tired.  And she had two soft, stunningly gorgeous bodies on either side of her, wanting her to relax.  She fell asleep, the sounds of their breathing and sighing lulling her into dreams about sex with her boss and a movie star.

****

It was the middle of the night.  The bay and the sky twinkled outside the window.`  Kara woke up on her side, to see Cat’s sleeping face inches from hers, looking peaceful.  That was new, too.  Cat looked affectionate when she looked at Carter, but peaceful?  Kara couldn’t recall having seen that.  Yet here she was.  Kara knew intellectually that Cat was physically much smaller than she was, but somehow her presence always made her feel twice as large, like a perfect storm that crackled with lightning.  But now, sleeping, she didn’t seem larger than life.  She was finally small enough to fit perfectly in Kara’s arms. Kara’s heart twisted in her chest a little.

“She’s lovely, isn’t she?” came the warm, resonant voice from behind Kara.

Oh, right.  Cate Blanchett was in bed with her, too.  She hadn’t dreamed that.  That had happened.

“Yes, she is,” Kara agreed.  She moved to turn over, but Cate’s hand on her shoulder stayed her.   

“No no, darling, don’t upset the apple cart on my account.”

Kara lay still, taking in Cat’s face, and the way it felt to rest her arm over Cat’s tiny waist, and the almost-palpable electricity at all the little places where their naked skin connected.

“You’ve wanted to see her this way for a long time, haven’t you?”  Cate’s voice asked her gently.  So gently.  That voice, like velvet.  How could she ever compete with that?

Kara didn’t say anything for a minute.  “I guess I have,” she finally admitted.

She felt a small, sudden movement of a chuckle and an affectionate stroking of her shoulder.  “Pair of silly gits, you two.”

“What?”

No answer, just that low chuckle.  She felt Cate reach over her waist and softly prod Cat’s shoulder until she stirred.  Her eyes opened, and in an unguarded moment, she was looking at Kara’s face, and seemed pleased and mildly surprised to find herself there.

Kara kissed her softly, hungrily, and then stopped for a moment, needing to know that it was still alright for her to do that.  But Cat dug a hand into her hair and drew her back in, and in a moment, they were moving against each other, the temperature between them rising.  Sleepy Cat’s kisses were less rough, but no less hot, no less demanding, and Kara was moaning softly into Cat’s mouth after just a few minutes of it.

Kara felt Cate’s hand drift down her back, down her hip, down the back of her thigh.  She felt that smooth hand reach underneath her thigh and raise it, nudge it over to rest on Cat’s hip.

“Cat,” came the soft voice, with a note of command that sent shivers down Kara’s back.

She saw Cat look up and make eye contact with Cate.

“Attend to your girl,” Cate ordered gently, and Kara felt a thrill in her stomach.

Cat reached down between them and her fingers easily found Kara’s clit, stiff and ready for her touch.  The gentle strokes made her shake, and she heard Cate make a satisfied sound.  “Oh, that’s lovely.”

Kara was lost in Cat’s kisses, in the firm, gentle strokes of her fingers that were sending pleasure through her nerves.  

“Catie,” Cat whispered a few moments later, between hot kisses, “give me a hand, please.”

“Oh my,”  Cate riposted gently, “well, since you said please…”  

Kara felt Cate’s hand, smooth as ever, reach down and slip fingers into her from behind.  She shuddered.  “Oh…” was all she could manage.

She found herself moving faster, unable to keep herself in check; no matter how she moved her hips, one of them was there to please her.  She would spill over in no time, collapse into yet another set of delicious spasms, shivering and moaning a lot of things she wouldn’t really remember later, but she’d be in Cat’s arms this time, kissing her, looking into her face (when she could manage to open her eyes) and somehow, that was so much better than before.  

She fell back asleep to the palest streaks of dawn beginning to silhouette the palms and the pirate ship in the bay, being kissed on both the mouth and shoulder blades, and dimly hearing one’s voice whisper to the other, “Arabic, do you think?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of sinful sinning. I'm so sorry Cate Blanchett. :D

The next four days slipped through Kara’s hands.  She still had to do her job as Cat’s assistant; confirming restaurant reservations and picking up tickets and scurrying out with Cat’s credit card to pick up moisturizer or pester the concierge to find her some pot (one more way in which the rules were different at Cannes).  But the three of them repeated variations of that first evening several times more.  Kara had never encountered a relationship quite like Cat and Cate’s, and she struggled to get her brain around it.

On their second morning, Kara asked Cat over breakfast, “Are you … I mean, is Cate … do you guys do this all the time?”

Cat looked up.  She’d called room service and was eating eggs benedict and drinking a mimosa with the terrace doors open and a pair of dark sunglasses on because she’d drunk a few too many glasses of champagne the night before.  “Do what?  Have sex?”

Kara fidgeted a little and poked at her grapefruit with her spoon.  “Well, that too. How long has this been a thing … and I mean … what IS the thing…?”

Cat sighed.  “Catie and I met here, actually, at Cannes, about… oh, six years ago, I think.  We spent a long, hot weekend together and we stayed in touch.  We see each other a few times a year and we always have a good time.”

 _Catie._ That would never stop being weird, no matter how many times she heard Cat say it.  

“Do we always fuck?” Cat continued bluntly.  “No, not always.  Often, though.  She’s fabulous, I’m fabulous, but there is absolutely no way to make a thing like that work.  It’s not likely we’d see each other much more than we do now, even if we were actually a couple.”  She drained the rest of her mimosa and looked at Kara over the top of her sunglasses.  “Proximity matters, Kiera.”

Kara frowned.  “And what about bringing other girls in?  Do you do that a lot?”

“You mean, are you special?”

Kara flushed.  “I wouldn’t have put it like that.”

Cat paused for a moment, then took her glasses off.  Kara could see she was still tired.  She looked at her for a long moment.  “Yes, you’re special.  But you were before you ever came to bed with us.  I thought you understood that by now.”

At this moment, Cate emerged from the shower in a big, fluffy white robe and breezed over, her hair still wet, as if she were greeting them from across a hotel lobby and hadn’t seen them in months.  She leaned down and kissed them each on the cheek.  Even without makeup, she was still radiant, still everything Kara had held in her eighteen year old fantasies, and yet … and yet she most wanted to lay down with tired, cranky Cat and make love to her.

It slowly came into focus for Kara that whatever fears she’d silently held that this situation was in any way predatory, they were far afield from the truth.  Cate was, in her way, opening a door for her and Cat.  It seemed funny, but bringing her into bed with them was an act of friendship.  She would need to find a way to express her gratitude.

**************

Although Cat kept Kara busy during the days with concerns immediate (“I need a different restaurant reservation!”) and far afield (“Have James email you the spreads for the Sunday issue.”), she made sure to leave a little room for Kara to attend a couple of screenings with her.  They spent some time with Cate during the days, but often Cate had her own people and things to attend to, and of course, as she would teasingly remind Kara, she had no superhero assistant like Cat did, to take care of everything for her.

Kara blushed at that, hoping Cate was using that word in a metaphorical sort of way.  

But she got to wear her one nice dress, and she got to go the screening of the Jean Pierre Jeunet film, and have drinks at an after party full of famous people where she ended up chatting with Lili Taylor over gin and tonics and then flirting a little with Leonardo diCaprio’s brother, not because she was interested but just because she could.  At one point, she looked up and saw Cat watching her from the other end of the bar, smiling at her with what looked to Kara an awful lot like pride.  So she broke away from him, and made her way over to Cat, who was drinking with Michael Eisner.  Cat introduced her as “my indispensable assistant, Kara,” but her hand settled on the small of Kara’s back and stayed there for the entire conversation while Michael Eisner joked that Kara was the one really doing all the work around CatCo.

Cate drifted by and touched their shoulders, kissed both of their cheeks again as though she hadn’t done it just hours before, and queried silkily, “I’ll see you both afterwards?”

“Of course,” Cat and Kara answered together.

“You know,” Kara reminded her quietly, “you do have one of the only terraces in the hotel with a hot tub.”

**************

Kara sank low into the bubbling hot tub, watched through the curve of Cate’s martini glass as smoke from Cat’s joint float up toward the stars.  The sky was full of them, so many more than she ever saw in National City, like someone took a bag of diamonds and smacked it open, spraying them everywhere on the black silk night.  She enjoyed the warmth of the water, the ease and grace of Cate’s stream of conversation –she stopped hearing the words at some point and just let herself feel the mellifluous tones her voice, the sinuous cadence of her sentences, and it was absurdly luxurious.

Cat was laughing next to her, looking sparkly and relaxed, her arms stretched out expansively on the edge of the hot tub behind her.  Kara knew that whatever happened after they went home, these days and nights in Cannes would be something she would remember, after she had forgotten even her own name.  These two women, in their generosity, had given her something she could never have imagined for herself in her wildest dreams. She shifted upright and floated over to Cat, slipping her arms around her small waist and enjoying the feel of their skin sliding against each other under the water.  She placed a kiss on the side of Cat’s neck.  “I really appreciate you bringing me here,” she whispered.  “I’m never going to forget it.”

Cat turned her head and looked at her, then pulled her in for a kiss.  Kara spent a long moment melting in her arms.  Then Cat pulled back and looked at her.  “You should thank Catie,” she said finally.  “It was her idea to bring you to bed with us.”

Kara glanced over at her.  Part of her had suspected as much, since back home, Cat had had every opportunity to initiate something before, but hadn’t.  

Cate arched her back and stretched, and Cara watched the droplets of water run down the steaming skin of her arms and chest.  “Oh, I was only doing what any good friend would do,” she responded airily, her lips pursing in that naughty curlicue.

Kara whispered in Cat’s ear,  “I really want to thank her… do you mind?”

Cat shook her head.  She pulled again from her joint and then set it on a tray next to the hot tub, and settled in to enjoy what she was about to see.  “Not at all, dear.”

Kara drifted over to Cate, who was leaning back watching her with those knowing eyes, that pleased little smirk, and Kara suddenly remembered all over again that she was here, really here, really naked in a hot tub under the stars, in France, with the woman whose face had taken her breath away several hundred times.  She settled herself in Cate’s lap, tracing her fingers over her lips, her cheekbones, her neck, the slope of her shoulder, just above which above which, the moon rested, a sliver on its back.  She took a moment to imprint this vision on herself.  “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Really, Kara, darling,” Cate sighed happily, closing her eyes, “the pleasure was all mine.”  She tilted her head back, became languid under Kara’s tentative touch.

Kara smiled shyly, remembering quite clearly just how many times the two of them made a mess of her that first night.  “No,” she giggled, “I think it’s mostly been mine.”

She slid down into the water, kissing the steaming skin of Cate’s neck and chest, listening to her happy sighs.  She loved the feel of their skin slipping against each other, of how easily Cate’s body flexed and rose to meet her where she sought it.  She slid her fingers up the inside of her thigh, and glanced over her shoulder at Cat, who was still watching happily.  

“What does she like best?” Kara asked her.

Cat smirked.  “Well,” she said, “I could tell you, but I don’t think it’s fair to ask you to hold your breath for that long.”   

She heard Cate laugh out loud, a silvery sound that bounced away like a bauble into the night.

“Don’t worry about me,” Kara replied pertly, and she sank below the bubbling surface of the water, dragging her mouth down Cate’s flat stomach, and settling herself beneath the water, at the bottom of the tub.  The breath holding wasn’t going to be a problem, but this angle was likely to put a kink in her neck.  Slid her hands under the backs of Cate’s thighs and lifted her a little, suspending her in the water.  She paused a half moment, taking a minute to enjoy the anticipation, and then leaned in to taste her.  She heard, muffled through the water, her gasp and then a little moan, and heard Cat applaud lightly, laughing, “Good girl, Kara.”

She lifted her a little more, and began in earnest to do her best to give her back what she’d gotten from her that first night, closing her lips over her clit and sucking firmly, enjoying the feeling of those slim, graceful hips pushing back against her mouth.  In her mind’s eye she could see her, half out of the water, lithe body spilling gracefully and gorgeously over the back of the tub, and it made her redouble her efforts.  She was so lost in the pleasure of it that she lost track of how long she was under there and suddenly remembered she really ought to come up for air if she didn’t want this to seem completely odd.

She popped out of the water with a gasp.  

“Impressive, Kara,” Cat remarked, giving her another soft round of applause and a slightly pointed look.  “You were down there for a while.”

“Swim team,” Kara answered brightly, and dove back under the water.  But not before taking a moment to glance at Cate and appreciate the beauty of her long shape being wrecked by pleasure.   

She spent two more times under the water, sucking and licking at her, sometimes flicking her tongue through her folds almost too quickly, but then the escalating moans and the growing intensity of the movement of her hips said it was just the right side of “almost too quickly”.  She felt the muscles in Cate’s long legs, her hips and ass and back, begin to coil, readying for release.  She rose up out of the water one more time.

She slid her arm around Cate’s ribs and pulled her back into the water, then pushed two fingers inside her and a thumb against her clit.  She wanted to see her face when she came, wanted to know how much gratitude she had successfully communicated.  She felt the insides of her cunt quiver, ready to be finished off.  She again paused, hovering in that moment of anticipation, before finishing her with a few quick strokes, each accompanied by a short, throaty cry (and god her voice, it always sounded good but never so good as this), and then held her strong and close while she came, thrashing quietly in the water, under the stars, in the mild night air.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

**************

On the third morning, Kara was showering while Cat and Cate were drinking coffee in bathrobes on the terrace.  

“So,” Cate began, looking around the suite at the broken chair in the corner and then the inconveniently bruised arm on the love seat by the window.  “Will you continue?  After you go back?”

Cat looked up, mildly surprised.  “What?  With Kara?”

“Of course.”

Cat hadn’t considered it.  “I … I don’t know.”

But Cate gave her those knowing eyes, that “but you do” look.   

“Catie, she’s so young…”

“But she’s bright, Cat.  And gorgeous.  And she’s there for you.  You know I could never give you that no matter how long I pay membership to our mutual admiration club.”

Cat sighed.

“And besides,” Cate purred, “she’s definitely that Supergirl of yours, isn’t she?”

“Hush, Catie, no she’s not.”

“But honestly, Cat, all the broken furniture?”

“I said hush.”

“She held her breath an awfully long time in the hot tub last night when she–”

“I was there, Catie,” Cat cut her off.

Cate gave her that look, that look that drove Cat nuts.  That look that said, I know you want to get in trouble even though you swear you don’t.

“And what about all that business with the languages? I heard … God, I think Russian, Farsi, Icelandic–”

“How the fuck do you know what Icelandic sounds like?”

“Film shoot with Bjork.  Don’t change the subject.”

Cat folded her arms.  “What does that have to do with her being… her?”

“I don’t know, but it’s a bit odd, isn’t it?  And have you noticed that we haven’t managed to leave a single mark on her?”

“Shut up, Catie.”

Kara emerged from the shower in a towel, smiling an angelic smile.

“Kiera,” Cat called sharply, her voice suddenly becoming boss-like.

Kara snapped to attention.  “Um, yes?”

“How many languages do you speak?”

“Um… what?”

“Since we have arrived here, I have heard you speak French, Spanish, Mandarin and German, and Cate is quite sure she has heard Russian, Farsi and Icelandic at minimum.  So?  How many?”

Kara smiled nervously and shuffled her bare feet on the carpet.  “Cat, I… I told you I took French in high school, and–”

Cat waved dismissively.  “Yes yes, I heard that cockamamie story.  What about the others?  How many?”

Kara was practically twisting herself into shapes.  “I… I don’t think you heard right, Cat, because I… I don’t speak any of those languages.”  She bit her lip for a moment and glanced between them.  “I think you two have just been drinking too much and hearing things… I mean, you know, last night in the hot tub, you were high, too, Cat–”

Cate was snickering silently in her chair.  

“The hot tub,” Cat grumbled.  “Yes, that’s another thing.”

“Why are you…  acting like this?” Kara asked after a moment.

Cat picked up the Vanity Fair in front of her and began leafing through it.  “Ugh, never mind, Kara.  Just sit down and have some coffee.  And put French on your resume when you get home.”

*****************************

Kara hadn’t spent a single night in her own room.  She’d spent them all with Cate and Cat, Queen Elizabeth and the Queen of All Media, the two blonde bookends who were so alike and so not.  She’d come to understand how Cat could stand to have the kind of friendship she had with Cate… She was a caring friend, an incredible lover, and yet elusive; serious and yet unserious.  

Their last night in Cannes, after a day packed with screenings and meetings and photo ops and more alcohol than any of them could keep track of, they ended up back in Cat’s bed one more time.  

They were up half the night, saying their goodbyes to each other, one-to-one, and then all three together.  Kara wanted to watch them together one more time, this time with their knowledge and permission, so that she could absolve herself, for one, and also because she wanted to be able to talk about that if Cat decided that these nights were still going to exist when they went back to National City.  

She wanted a moment with Cate, to thank her again for opening this door.  She wanted to look at her, reclined on the pillows like a goddess in a painting, and then slip fingers inside her and hold them still to let her fuck herself on them.  She smiled at Cat, who was laying beside them on the bed, watching, smiling back, lazily stroking herself, enjoying the sight of them tremendously.

And then, she wanted Cat.  But then, she had always wanted Cat.  From the first interview.  From even before that, seeing her as a pundit on the Sunday morning shows that the Danvers family watched, being brilliant and acerbic and gorgeous and perfect.  She moved slowly in the golden light, restraining her passions as she worked her mouth over the whole of Cat’s body; lips, teeth, tongue, scraping, tasting, brushing, exploring.  She wanted her like nothing else, and Cat’s responses told her that the feeling was shared.  Kara saw that suddenly pleased, unguarded look of surprise on Cat’s face when she pushed inside her, and felt herself tremble when Cat slid two fingers inside her.  “Cat,” she whispered as they gently fucked each other, “Cat…”

“Kara…” Cat whispered back.

Kara felt suddenly guilty, that this was becoming intimate in a way that excluded Cate, and glanced over at her, but she was stretched out next to them, watching blissfully, with that thousand-watt smile.  “I’m fine,” she whispered, and gave her a little wink.

She let herself get lost in Cat, and only Cat, their stroking becoming harder and deeper and faster, and Kara finding that not only did it seem to be what Cat preferred, but that she didn’t much mind it herself.  They finished together, came in a hot, sweaty, shaking mess, tangled in each other, with Cate laying happily beside them.

Kara had never been fond of long goodbyes, but, as they three settled in together in much the way that they’d begun –Kara in the middle, held in between them, Cate giving Cat the one gift she was hesitant to take for herself- she reflected that in this case, she might make an exception.

**************

Kara and Cat sat beside each other in the plane.  Kara was fidgeting as they taxied on the runway.  She had to ask.

“What now, Cat?”

“Now,” Cat replied, pushing her sunglasses up her nose, “we go home.”

“Yes, but what about … What happened?”

“Oh, that what now.”  Cat placed her hand over Kara’s.  “Well, of course it’s up to you but I’d like to do that again, and… I don’t think I want to wait until the next time we see Catie again.”

Kara bit her lip, trying not to smile too broadly or seem too eager.  “Will… will she still be part of … of this?”  She still didn’t know quite what to call it or how to think of it, but at this particular moment, it made her slightly sad to think of not having another bunch of evenings like the ones they just had.

Cat took off her sunglasses and smiled.  “We don’t have to decide that now, I don’t think.  We have a lot to figure out, just between the two of us.”

Kara nodded.  She wasn’t sure what answer she wanted but she was satisfied for now.  

The pilot came on and began speaking.  

“Kara,” Cat whispered, “what’s he saying?”

“Cat,” she whispered back.  “He’s speaking English.”

“I’m just fucking with you,” Cat whispered back.

“I know.”

They rested their heads on each other and slept most of the way back to the States.


End file.
